


Poison (Z-Up Responsibly)

by ParkerStark, Ringshadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Verse, B-Mod, Because they can and they like it and fuck everyone else, Drug Addiction, Exotic Dancer, M/M, No Repo characters really just the universe, OMC character death, Phil calls Tony 'Slut' a lot, RP Log turned Story, Repo The Genetic Opera: Universe, Smut, Stripping, Tattoo, They both kill people, Tony likes it more than he should, Tony likes to poison people, also vague vague references to Planescape: Torment in terms of places that Tony lives, and Steal their money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is an 'exotic dancer' in a club that Phil frequents - and when Tony tries and fails to kill him, Phil finds himself addicted to the dancer with the poison, and Z in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison (Z-Up Responsibly)

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, all you really need to know of Repo Verse is Z is short for Zydrate which is a drug that you take to help with the pain of surgery (Cutters are addicted to Surgery) and Cleaners cleanup the streets, take care of the bodies. Its set in a Futuristic New York.

All he knows is this man is named Phil, and he’s still alive.

"...Usually people are dying by now...."

"I know, I can taste it on your lips."

Tony cocked his head, shifting in the man's lap and watching him. "Its not affecting you?"

Phil smirked, hard and pushing up against Tony, and leaned up, dragging his tongue along Tony's lips purposefully. "It's sweet." He purred.

Oh. Oh, Tony liked this guy. He groaned softly, and darted his own metal-studded tongue against Phil's. "Never met someone who could withstand it...."

"Mmn. Well, now you've met me." His hands stroked up Tony's sides slowly, fingernails dragging on sheer fabric and mesh, tongue chasing after the pierced one.

Tony looked up as the song that was being pumped into the room via hidden speakers switched to a different song. "Times up, Cowboy." he smirked, pulling his cowboy hat off and putting it on Phil's head. He darted forward, kissing him again, before pulling back and away with a smooth movement. "Next time you come in, tell the bartender to ask for Tony." He winked at Phil, and then slipped through the curtains.

Phil laughed and sagged on the couch, still painfully hard and now more than a little intrigued. He considered jerking off, but he was sure he was on camera and didn't feel like putting on a show, so he just adjusted himself as he stood, wandering out of the room cheerfully, still wearing the hat.

Tony ignored the pokes and jibes from the others as he peaked out of the curtain, watching the other man leave the room they had been in. The other had resisted his poison, no one had ever done that before, not since he started using it.

He won't lie, he's feeling it a little, but only in a sort of ecstatic euphoria as his healing factor put it down. And really it was one of the hottest things that had ever happened to him, a kiss of sex and death and oh he'd definitely be coming back the next time he got paid.

The next few weeks were hell. He'd tried to use his gloss on another man, but it wasn't the same, the other man just died, choking in the wooden chair like always, and he rolled his eyes. How /boring/.

He slid the man's money into his shorts, and Happy, the bodyguard, came in, pulling the body out. it would be registered as another Zydrate overdose.

Phil had the hat on when he wandered back into the strip club, leaning at the bar and looking around, trying not to be in a rush or look desperate but god fucking /dammit/, seriously, he shouldn't be this hungry for this. He had no idea anymore how many times he'd brought himself off to the memory.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Phil, and walked over. "Can I help you?" He glanced at the cowboy hat - only Tony wore those around here, and the one on Phils head was a favorite of his.

"Is Tony here tonight?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Bingo. Bartender called it. "It's possible. He's in with a customer right now. Can I get a drink for you while you wait?" He raised an eyebrow. Tony was currently catching up with one of his friends, James Rhodes. No harm in working up some jealousy, however.

"mm, sure, a beer would be nice." Phil claimed one of the barstools, and tried not to think about what he was waiting for.

Tony giggled, coming out with Rhodey and kissed his cheek, where Rhodey rolled his eyes and left. Tony spotted a familiar cowboy hat, and he came up, using a stool as a stepping stone, stepping on the bar, listening to the cat calls as he grabbed a bottle from behind the bar, taking a drink, and then turned. "A ROUND ON THE HOUSE!" He yelled, and everyone hollered, and started to rush the bar, which was what he wanted.

He jumped down, and moved over to Phil, wrapping his fingers around Phil's wrist. "Come with me, Cowboy." He purred, stealing his hat back, and making his way through the crowd, pulling Phil with him.

Phil hadn't even bothered hiding his hungry stare at Tony standing on the bar, and laughed when he was drug along, not minding the grip on his wrist at all. "I take it you remember me then."

"Like I could forget you." he grinned, opening a door, and pulling Phil in, closing the door and locking it. He turned, pressing against the door, and throwing the hat to the side. "Haven't stopped thinking of you...." he growled, and yanked Phil close, kissing him hard.

Phil groaned and pushed Tony up to a wall, rutting against him hard, kissing him like he's trying to climb inside his body, hands everywhere. "Haven't stopped thinking about you either." He growled against Tony's lips.

"I get off in half an hour. How about you meet me outside and I take you home and fuck your proper?" He offered. He actually got off in about ten minutes, but he had to swing over and get a new vial of glow.

"Oh, I like this idea, dare I ask what it's going to cost me?" It's a fair question, he thinks, even as he skates a hand between them to grope tony without shame.

"...." Tony looks over him, and tries to decide if he's a Cutter, or a Z-addict. He doesn't know yet. "How about you just bring that pretty ass, and cancel your plans for the evening. Worry about price later."

Phil smirked, licking his lips eagerly. "Fair enough. Lead the way gorgeous."

Tony held him close, and grinned. "Not now. Outside. Half hour." He grinned, and bit Phil's lip, and slipped out of the room.

Phli stared after him and /growled/, before sighing and returning to the bar, checking his watch and settling in for what felt like the longest wait of his life. Twenty five minutes later he's waiting outside, fighting the urge to pace.

Tony hummed, a new vial in his pocket, and liquid light racing through his veins, and he trips a little as he comes around the corner, grinning. "Phil..." He cooed, practically climbing onto him.

"Someone's high.." Phil murmured, catching him and grabbing two handfulls of ass without shame, nibbling at him. "So, my deadly little slut, where to?"

Tony groaned, kissing him hard, before pulling away. "I have an apartment. In Ragpickers Square." He mumbled against Phil's lips.

"Mm. Alright. Lead the way." He slipped two of their hands together and laced them, smiling.

Tony makes his way through the street easily, before ducking down an alley, ignoring the hands that pull at his jacket. Yeah his apartment building is kinda shitty, but it's his apartment, and he likes it, fuck everyone else. He gets to the building, and moves to the side of the building, unlocking the door, and pushing it open.

"Welcome to Casa de Tony."

Phil couldn't care less about the apartment, he just wants Tony against him and kissing him, so he only sweeps it with his eyes enough to make sure he's safe then steps back into Tony, nosing him.

Tony grinned, and shrugged off his jacket, before he grabbed Phil's shirt, and led him back, through a beaded door to a room that was nothing but a wall to wall mattress, covered in blankets and pillows. "C'mon. i need you in the bed and naked yesterday."

Phil almost laughed because wow what is this an orgy room, but the heat of it all caught him instead and he stripped as he stepped in, stepping out of the worn chucks and shedding his shirts to reveal what muscle he had, getting his pants undone.

Tony watched him, licking his lips. He slides his zydrate from his pocket, tucking it in a small hidey-hole under the ed, and then strips.

Phil kicked out of his pants and landed on the bed, showing a body that's a litany of faded healing scars from work and a network of tattoos, including a crazy stylized tribal gracing one of his hip that appears to basically be an artful zydrate gun.

Tony's got plenty of scars, a few surgery scars, and a large, intricate Tattoo on his back, entertwining metal gears and pipes and mechanics. But right now, all he wants to get Phil nice and wet, and get fucked until he can't move.

****

"Hmm....I can't decide how you should fuck me first..." He said thoughtfully, crawling onto the bed. Phil was welcome to take control, if he liked.

"Hard and slow." Phil replied and pounced on him, rolling him under and holding his wrists to the mattress.

"Ooh, lovely idea." He grinned, spreading his legs and biting his lip. "Gonna bruise me up, baby?"

"You into that?" Phil smirked, leaning down and kissing him hard.

"Yeah, I fucking am." He groaned,bucking against him.

"Got stuff?" Phil wants to know. Lube, condoms, come on they met at a strip club he's got limits, even if the healing factor will put down damn near anything.

Tony worked a hand loose, and shoved it under a pillow, pulling both out. He wiggled them. "You're the first guy who's asked, and hasn't had to be convinced."

"I'm not an idiot." He grabbed for the lube and slicked his fingers, sliding them under Tony and massaging, watching his face, and it clicks. "Ohh. Glow junkie, right?"

Tony rose an eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it?" he asked, warily. Fuck, was this going to be a problem? There had been more than one time it had been an issue. /Fuck/.

Phil leaned down and stared into his eyes. "Only if you don't share." And that said, he sinks two fingers into Tony.

Tony arched, groaning. "Fuck. Under the bed..." he panted, biting his lips. "Vial. Under the bed."

"How inconvenient." Phil grumbled, pulling his fingers out and leaning off the bed, hunting and finding it by the barely muffled glow, grabbing it and swinging back up to return to what he was doing, making it three fingers this time.

Tony's toes curled, arching against his hand. "Ah...Fuck...." He rooted around under one pillow and pulled out a well cared for but aged zydrate gun, slapping it on the bed and crying out again as Phil's fingers jammed against his prostate. "Fuck!"

There's multitasking. Then there's prepping someone for a righteous fucking and trying to shoot up at the same time. He loaded the gun with one hand then pressed it back into Tony's, rocking and curling his fingers, rubbing over his prostate. "Hit me." It came out as a hard, needy hiss.

Tony jammed the gun against Phil's neck, and pulled the trigger, dropping the gun beside him as he rocked hard on the fingers, tightening around them.

Phil's breath stuttered, shoulders bowing and moaning loud and dirty as the glow lit him up. He honestly doesn't know how he gets the condom on and doesn't care because he pulls his fingers out and drives into Tony hard, arching into it and the high of the zydrate, breathing hard.

Tony cursed a little, slick latex driving deep into him, and yeah, it hurts a bit, but the pinch of pain just makes it better. "So fucking sexy..." he groaned, dragging him down by a hand in his hair nd kissed him messily.

Phil whined into it because jesus, when was the last time he'd gotten to fuck through a high, and he pressed hungrily into the kiss, giving Tony a moment to acclimate then starting to move, not holding back.

"God fucking dammit, yes, fucking yes..." He hissed, moving his hips with Phil's, nails pressing into his back.

Phil groaned loud and indulgent and moved to keep those sounds coming, those cries of pleasure, his own moans and growls constant. "Gorgeous glow addicted slut.." The words fall out of his mouth, a growl. "You have no idea how hot that was, when you kissed me and I tasted poison while you ground into my lap.."

"N-not used to that....Not used to someone beating the poison. Turned me on so fucking bad...." He panted, growling, before cursing. "Not deep enough, fuck me, deeper....."

"So fucking hot..." He put his hands on the head board and arched into it, paced the flow of the glow in his veins, lip curled in a helpless snarl against the sensations.

"That's it fucking yes, take me /mark me/, make me yours."

He collapsed down, grabbed Tony's hips and rolled them, put Tony above him and slammed up hard, drug the other down onto his cock, fingers gripping bruises tight into his skin.

Tony liked this position, got to see Phil even better, and he looked at him with lidded eyes, before he let his hips grind down,squeezing around him.

"/Baby/." He gasps it out, panting ragged. "So beautiful."

Tony rolls his hips slowly, rising off and then sinking back down, repeating it in slow, easy movements.

Phil lets him take control, lets his hands wander, then gives up and goes limp, moaning as he rides out his high, the sparks under his skin.

Tony chuckled, watching him as Phil went through the high, and started riding him hard.

Phil keened and slammed up to meet him, hard and desperate, fingers digging into the bed. "Yes~."

"Gonna come for me Phil? Gonna show me how bad you want it?" He growled.

"Not until you do." He growled back.

"Make me come then." He growled.

Oh fucking hell. Phil rolled them back over and pounded into Tony with his full bodyweight, hard and fast, probably the numbness for the drug the only reason he hasn't come his brains out  yet.

Tony arches so hard it's almost physically painful, and then he screams, coming hard, dragging nails down PHil's arm, mewling.

The naildrag finishes him, and he collapses forward, moaning brokenly as he comes, gasping for air.

At some point he wants to feel that filling him up, burning him from the inside out, but he'll take what he could for now.

Phil collapsed next to him on the bed, whining a little brokenly. "God damn."

"Shit...best fuck I've had in a long time...."

"So." Phil said after several long moments, even though the drugs' still curling in his system and he's hazy on afterglow. "Can I ask why you wanted to poison me?"

"You looked like you had money? And killing people is fun." He shrugged.

"Yes, yes it is." Phil agreed, smiling a little.

"You kill them too?"He asked, curious.

"I"m a cleaner."

"No shit, really?"

"Really."

"Awesome." he relaxed back, stretching.

"You don't care?"

"...Should I?" He grabbed his cigarettes from the edge of the bed. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Phil shifts and deals with the condom then just sprawls out on the bed, draping an arm over his eyes.

"Is it too cliche to want a cigarette after sex?" He smirked.

"Nah. Light two."

Tony slid two into his mouth, lighting them, and pulled one free, and pressing it against Phil's mouth.

Phil caught it easily with his lips and relished the first drag before catching it with his fingers, exhaling a slow lazy line of smoke. "thanks."

Tony smirked, looking over at him. "No thank you, I should give you an award for that cock."

His laugh is lazy, sitting up with effort. "Keep it up and I'll give you free rights to it."

"I'll keep it up." He promised, looking at Phil, eyes lidded.

"So. Are we somehow a thing now?"

Tony blinked slowly. "...So that was a big jump." He laughed. "I dunno, do you wanna be?"

"Well, shit. I got hot because you tried to kill me, we both seem to like the killing people thing and riding on glow, so." He took a long drag on the cig, rolling it around in his head. "Seems to me a logical thing would be to, oh, keep fucking and see where this goes."

"Are you gonna make me stop dancing?"

"Why the hell would I?"

"Why? Are you going to make me stop killing people?"

"No, I want to fucking watch. Then I think we're good, Phil.....?"

Phil half groaned at the concept. Jesus fucking christ. Why was that so hot. "Yeah I'd say we're good."

"You gonna come be possessive when I have to work the poles?"

"Pretty sure that'd drag your tips down wouldn't it?" He blinked.

"Probably once and a while - but it mainly enhance the 'chase'' Tony chuckled. "Getting to be with the 'taken' man."

"I can come by if you want me to." Phil decided. "Work depending. Of course."

"Marks and bruises are good too." He grinned.

"That works for me, I like to bite honestly." Phil killed the cig, huffing out a smoke ring.  
  
“You’ll have to start on those bite marks then.”  
  
“Insatiable slut....”

**Author's Note:**

> An almost direct c/p of an RP between Ringshadow and I on Skype.


End file.
